Synthesis Recipes
Item synthesis is a blacksmith option that unlocks at level 15. Synthesis allows you to combine specific items into more powerful ones. Results of synthesis can be special gear (weapons and armor), stronger gems, better luck stones, and many other different types of items. Equipment Every 20 levels, starting at level 10, new equipment can be created, with the exception of the Knighthood equipment set, which requires that the player achieve Knighthood. The equipment differs for knights, archers and mages. But the costs and given bonuses are equal. In order to synthesize equipment from the next set, equipment from the previous set is needed. As of the current patch, the Equipment sets were heavily revised. Click here for the old recipes. The gear may be synthesized before the level requirement to wear the item is met. Every weapon initially has two open gem slots. The helmet, armor, and necklace pieces begin with one slot. Novice Equipment Bonuses: *(2 items equipped) +1000 damage dealt *(4 items equipped) +10 bonus rage points after each action Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +21. Novice Equipment (Legend) Bonuses: *(2 items equipped) +1000 damage dealt *(4 items equipped) +10 bonus rage points after each action Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +36. Advanced Equipment Bonuses: *Weapon: +10 bonus rage points after each action *Helmet: +500 damage dealt *Armor: +500 damage dealt *Necklace: +500 damage dealt Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +36. Advanced Equipment (Legend) Bonuses: *Weapon: +10 bonus rage points after each action *Helmet: +500 damage dealt *Armor: +500 damage dealt *Necklace: +500 damage dealt Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +36. Knighthood Equipment Bonuses: *Weapon: +10 bonus rage points after each action *Helmet: +500 damage dealt *Armor: +500 damage dealt *Necklace: +500 damage dealt Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +36. Goddess Accessory Goddess Hearts are used to upgrade Goddess Accessories and can be synthesized by using two Goddess Hearts of the previous level, with the exception of level 1 Goddess Hearts, which are synthesized using 1000 Goddess Heart Shards. Gold costs: *Level 1: ? *Level 2: ? *Level 3: ? *Level 4: ? *Level 5: ? Items Fashion Core Synthesizable from 10 Fashion Shards. Gold cost: 100000 Fusion Spirit Synthesizable from 20,000 Fusion Spirit Shards. Gold cost: ? Luck Stones Two luck stones with the same level can be synthesized to one luck stone of the next higher level increasing the stone's effect by 10%. The highest obtainable level is 9 which adds a 90% chance to complete an enchantment. Gold costs: *Level 2: 200 *Level 3: 400 *Level 4: 600 *Level 5: 800 *Level 6: 1000 *Level 7: 1400 *Level 8: 1800 *Level 9: 2000 Battleground Treasure Chest Synthesizable from 60 Battleground Treasure Shards. Gold cost: 20000 Lvl. 1 Divinity Soul Chest Synthesizable from 100 Divinity Soul Treasure Chest Shards. Gold cost: 20000 Star Tear There are six types of Star Tears that can be synthesized; Fire, Water, Electro, Wind, Dark and Light. Each type of Star Tear is Synthesizable from 50 Star Tear Shards. Gold cost: 200000 Sylph Resource Pack Synthesizable from 10 Jewel Hunt Shards. Gold cost: ? Energy Crystal Synthesizable from 100 Energy Crystal Shards. Gold cost: ? Refinement Crystals 10 refinement crystals with the same level can be synthesized to one crystal of the next higher level. Gold costs: * Level 4: 2000 (Advanced Equipment) Forbidden Treasure Chest There are three types of Forbidden Treasure Chests: Forbidden Chest I: Synthesizable from 100 Forbidden Treasure Chest Shards. Gold cost: 10000 Forbidden Chest II: Synthesizable from 150 Forbidden Treasure Chest Shards. Gold cost: 10000 Forbidden Chest III: Synthesizable from 200 Forbidden Treasure Chest Shards. Gold cost: 10000 Vulcan's Gift Pack There are two types of Vulcan's Gift Packs: Vulcan's Gift Pack I: Synthesizable from 70 Vulcan's Benedictions. Gold cost: ? Vulcan's Gift Pack II: Synthesizable from 70 Vulcan's Benedictions. Gold cost: ? Darknight Steed Card Synthesizable from 20 Darknight Steed Card Shards. Gold Costs: 100,000 Royal Steed Card Synthesizable from 20 Royal Steed Card Shards. Gold Costs: 100,000 Hurricane Steed Card Synthesizable from 20 Hurricane Steed Card Shards. Gold Costs: 100,000 Evil Unicorn Card Synthesizable from 25 Mount Spirits. Gold Costs: ? Nightshade Card Synthesizable from 15 Mount Spirits. Gold Costs: 100,000 Ice Fang Card Synthesizable from 25 Mount Spirits. Gold Costs: 100.000 Netherwing Dragon Card Synthesizable from 800 Shadow Souls. Gold Costs: ? Incubus Dragon Card Synthesizable from 500 Inferno Shards. (Seven day validity.) Gold Costs: 100,000 Mechanical Steed Card Synthesizable from 125 Shadow Souls. (Seven day validity.) Gold Costs: ? Magical Stingray Card Synthesizable from 1200 Mystery Stones. Gold Costs: ? Stormwind Mutant Card Synthesizable from 25 Tanks Mount Shards. Gold Costs: ? Gems Between Levels 1 and 7, four gems of the same type and the same level can be combined to one gem of the same type with the next higher level. The higher the level of the resulting gem is, the more gold the process costs. Levels 8 through 12 require only three gems of the same type. As of Patch 8.3, Transposer Scrolls are no longer needed to unlock higher leveled gems; instead, all gem recipes are unlocked from the start. The highest possible level for any gem is level 12. Gems can be bought directly at the blacksmith too if they are not available in the needed amount. In that case instead of the "Synthesize"-button a "Craft"-button is activated. This costs a fair amount of Balens though. Gold cost (Synthesize) *Level 2: 50 Gold *Level 3: 100 Gold *Level 4: 200 Gold *Level 5: 300 Gold *Level 6: 400 Gold *Level 7: 500 Gold *Level 8: 600 Gold *Level 9: 700 Gold *Level 10: 800 Gold Balens costs (Crafting) *Level 3: 340 Balens *Level 4: 1360 Balens *Level 5: 5440 Balens *Level 6: 21,760 Balens *Level 7: 87,040 Balens *Level 8: 261,120 Balens One Lvl2 gem costs 85 Balens in the shop. Balens costs are total cost with no gems of the kind in your bag. Category:Synthesizing